


Death of Bianca

by Forever_Fish



Category: Table Top - Fandom
Genre: Other, Table top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Fish/pseuds/Forever_Fish
Summary: This story is based in the world of Diesel Punk. a table top game built by InebriatedNovelist. he has put so much work into this game and it shows. i would also like to dedicate this story to InebriatedNovelist without whom this would not be possible.
Kudos: 1





	Death of Bianca

Part One

_Death of Bianca_

_Vereor Noctem_

“What do you think” Timor spoke first as he stared at the soul before them. His spindly fingers gently tracing along the line of his pointed chin.

“Shes strong,” Laggard said placing his hand at his back and bending, a distinct popping echoing around them. Once he stood as straight as he could, his back still hunched and his head lolling off to one side, he let out a groan. “too strong for me; who would have her? Or does she move on to Luciem for new life?”

Bianca tried to take a deep breath but found that the movement didn’t give her any relief. She found that the burning in her chest and limbs were gone, replaced by the sense that she was floating, held aloft by something she couldn’t see or feel. Bianca began to slowly realize that not only did she not feel any pain, she felt nothing. As she tried to move she couldn’t find her arms and legs, and found she didn’t care to. Floating in this vacuum, indifferent to all the fighting and running that left her exhausted. She wanted to let the lethargy creep through her body and drift off into a deep slumber she knew waited for her, and the darkness around her made it easy. Relaxing into the void further until she felt she’d fade away completely.

All at once her peace was gone like the white hot iron through her chest, she tried to scream but she had no lungs. Just as quick as it came the pain was gone and then she falling, tumbling and twisting through the air as it whistled past her ears. As she fell she saw colors, blues and greens that curled and bled until it created a picture, an image so vivid and bright that it was like a world being built around her. Bianca tipped her head and saw a lush green field rushing to meet her, she tensed her muscles, pitching herself back to land on her feet, she closed her eyes tight anticipating the impact. However as the earth rushed closer she felt a strong upward wind that lifted her to land delicately on her feet. 

Looking around, she recognized the field where she had landed, though it wasn’t the same as the last time she had been here. The sun shone bright and there were no bodies around, the image was pretty, almost. As she looked around, the familiarity began to draw her in and she walked the path where she knew the battlements once stood. She could remember the sounds of the battle, shouted orders, gunfire, the clang and clatter of metal on metal as soldiers clashed, echoing around her, even though there wasn’t another soul in sight.When she reached the center of the field, there standing with blade in the ground and hilt pointing to the sky, was a sword that she wanted nothing to do with.

Bianca tried to move past the blade turning her back on it and walking away, but as she walked the longsword pitched itself up into the air and plunged itself into the ground in front of her moving on its own. Humming with an energy that called to her. It made Bianca’s stomach turn. She shook her head and again stepped around the sword, she managed to walk further this time, but as she turned to see if the sword was where she left it, it was gone and again, and for a third time placed itself in her path.

She huffed as she looked at the sword, wanting it to go away and leave her in peace, she had no desire to relive her downfall. She thought maybe if she threw the sword it would leave her alone, but as she reached for the sword the humming grew louder and more intense resonating with her bones. A sickening harmony that made her double over as if she was going to be sick. She crumpled to her knees, and glared at the sword

“What do you want from me!” the sword didn’t answer, and Bianca stood rolling her shoulders “Just leave me alone!” she screamed her voice breaking on the last word, her anxiety only now starting to bubble to the surface. She turned away again desperate to put distance between herself and this gods forsaken sword. This time the sword didn’t move but the energy pulcating from it grew stronger rooting Bianca to the spot. “For the love of Lucem.” she whipped her head around “What do you want me to do?”

The sword was no longer there, and where the blade stuck in the ground now stood a pair of boots. The sword itself now held by Ricard who stood before her. Bianca tried to breathe but it was as if something was lodged in her throat, she tried to swallow but found her mouth was dry. All at once the roar of battle crashed in around her, the battle in full swing, the sound of ghouls screaming into the fight and the long high pitched keening of wolves howling. Bianca looked behind her to see the ghostly image Quetz, Cann, and Sylvan behind her, Cann tending to Sylven and Quetz standing guard over them.

Bianca knew what was coming but she couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t stop her body from moving, she stepped in for the attack, her fists raised as she rushed toward Richard. Approaching from his weakened side. His arm dangling, nearly severed from Sylvens earlier attack with the Yoto, when, with an almost manic grin Richard turned to her. With a flick of his wrist and a flash and a plum of dust where he stood Bianca lost sight of Richard. There was a flash of metal in the sunlight and she raised her fists just in time to block the initial blow, the force of which knocked her arms wide leaving her open to Richars next attack. Richards strong grip making his swings effortless, despite the heavy weight of his broadsword. He slashed wide, Bianca just far enough away to avoid a lethal blow, blood blooming in a line across her breast.

Bianca hissed at the pain and clutched her chest, the cut was not deep and she looked up again for his next attack. Richard was no longer in front of her and Bianca could do little except raise her gauntlets keeping her elbows tight to her body and turning on her right heel, watching her surrounding like a deer watching a treeline for danger. Her heart thumping loudly in her ears. The next flurry came from behind, Richards first attack connecting, a burning from her shoulder down her spine. Bianca turned, her arms raised blocking his swing and knocking her back. Each step back taken by Bianca matched by a step forward by Richard, each swing now connecting until Bianca dropped to her knees. 

She knew what came next, the phantom thrumming of her heart growing weaker. She didn’t want to watch this time, she wanted to turn to see her wife one more time, but her body wouldn’t listen. Instead she was forced to watch as the man before her placed the sword under her chin, and spoke the last words she would hear in a tone so low only she could hear,

“Vereor Noctem.” Before thrusting the sword downward through the soft spot between her neck and collar bone. Bianca choked and coughed, feeling blood roll down her chin. Ricard ripped the sword from her as though he was drawing it from its sheath, and Bianca fell.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based in the world of Diesel Punk. a table top game built by InebriatedNovelist. he has put so much work into this game and it shows. i would also like to dedicate this story to InebriatedNovelist without whom this would not be possible.


End file.
